Usuario discusión:Zeromaru X
Hi Zeromaru X -- we are excited to have Digimon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Bienvenido Bienvenido a Wikia :-) Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contactarme en mi página de discusión. Un saludo cordial y surte con el wiki. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 20:03 21 ene 2008 (UTC) Como ser administrador de una wikia le e puesto mucho empeño en esta wikia y quisiera seguir contribuyendo y ayudar mas con esta wikia y como mi comentario anterio que espero qe ayas leido XD quiero mejorar Quisiera editar la pagina principal porfavor ya contribui en muchos articulos y podria contribuir con la portada editandola si es posible prodia mejorarla --Danke7 00:22 10 may 2009 (UTC) Logo Hola, solo quería preguntar: ¿De que formas has puesto el logo de Digimon?. Me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos sobre eso ^^. Logo (2) Creo que no te eh entendido bien: *1. ¿Que nombre le pongo a la primera imagen? *2. ¿Que nombre le pongo a la segunda imagen? *3. ¿Como pongo el logo para que me redireccione a la portada del wiki? *4. ¿El logo se pone automáticamente al subir la imagen? Espero que no sean demasiadas preguntas. Bye. Saludos Hola Zeromaru, desde Anidragon, encontré esta wiki (en tu perfil) me gustaría ayudar en la creación de la enciclopedia que dices, espero poder hacerlo, bueno, nada más, Saludos! DarkCAMV 02:54 4 abr 2008 (UTC) Skin si puedo hacer Skin para el vuestro wiki--Laximilian scokentalk 10:22 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Registro HOLA ZEROMARU X QUISIERA PREGUNTARTE COMO PUEDO REGISTRARME INTENTO PERO DICE QUENO PUEDO REGISTRARME hola quiero saber como se lama el digimon que parese un huron en digimon 5 se llama kudomon yo soy "Mastersigio" contribuyo a muchas wikias en especial a esta y ala de pokemon al mensaje que me dejaste no es necesario simplemente ayudo en las wikias que puedo como manera de entretenimiento hola Hola zeromaru soy thekidfran01 me gustaria hacerte una pregunta he escuchado que hay una evolucion y un nivel mayor al hiper campeon o cuerpo supremo de wargreymon y gallantmon entre otros y yo quisiera saber si ese nivel ya tiene una denominacion como híper campeon. si no la tuviera ¿que te pareceria si aqui en wikia lo bautizamos como cuerpo maestro o nivel master campeon? ola y gracias voy a ayudar con lo que pueda a la wiki Error Ortográfico Puez la berrdad no ce ci aya algien ke lez Hallude kon loz herorrez Hortografícos, Pero yo me apunto, ya que edité un pequeño error en lo del Proyecto Ark que no es permitido!!!!! Espero no se molesten. Exceso de paginas Quisiera proponer que eliminaran el sobrexcesod e pagina, ya que hay por lo menos en los mayores casos dos o tres paginas sobre el mismo tema y por lo menos las dos sobrantes estan incompletas ohablan sobre temas sin sentido al mismo. Bueno espero que lo piensen, Gracias por leer. Fernando Takenouchi Hola! Bien queria decirte si puedes considerar el que llo sea uno de los staffs de esta wiki,quiero ayudar en esta, ademas soi el segundo usuario mas destacado y entro TODOS LOS DIAS a esta maravillosa pagina.Ademas quiero proteger las paginas de los usuarios para que no se las borren.Tengo varios ejemplos (incluyendome) asi que solo queria preguntar para ser staff.Eso es todo:Te saluda Joacoz 17:56 31 mar 2010 (UTC) colaborar Hola soy fan de la serie y me gusta mucho la pagina, de un tiempo para aca he estado editando y contribuyendo en la pagina, y me gustaria saber si podria ser administrador o burocrata, ya que la pagina necesita mucha edicion. Gracias --Fran sm 89 12:10 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Inactividad en el Wiki Hola Zeromaru X, he dejado pasar prácticamente un año, pero desde el día 21 de enero del 2010 no editas en el wiki, ni en ningún otro, por lo tanto no tiene ningún sentido que aún tengas el cargo de burócrata, por esto pediré que te retiren los cargos. Un saludo --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:56 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta Biien ..Me Dijiste Que Podias Ayudarme y Que No Sea Timido...Ok Sii Necesito ayuda...Qomo hago mi Perfil..??? .....Sii Lo Lees Dejame Un Mensaje Porfaa Poorcia Caso Me Llamo Pablo Nicolas Lara Guerrero ..Se Me Habia Olvidado Poner el Noombre una duda Digimon Adventure V-Tamer Hola, me gustaría saber si eres el mismo Zeromaru X, que tradujo el manga V-Tamer al español.De ser así te agradezco mucho el hacerlo, ya que nos permites disfrutar de tan buena historia.Ignimon 16:36 24 dic 2011 (UTC)